Summer Plans
by Black Dahlia666
Summary: It was just another world travel, until they fell into a fountain and met three girls who were more than willing to help them out. Now they must must spend the summer finding the princess' feather, and experience perils and joys the likes they never have and may never forget. Old story that I'm reposting. No spoilers.


Just a disclaimer: I do not own anything Tsubasa related, and anything from any other animes (should they pop up). Plus, I do not own Sliders (But I do love the show). I do not own ANYTHING! (except my crazy, writer mind).

The portal opened up, and Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona fell into a shallow pool of water.

"Oh great, nice place once again to drop us off, pork bun." Kurogane muttered sarcastically underneath everybody else- again.

"Mokona's sorry." Mokona said softly. They couldn't say anything else as suddenly three girls came running towards them with worried faces. One was tall, with just past shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes; she was as tall as Syaoran. The second girl was as tall as Sakura; She had reddish brown curly hair falling to her upper back, and had blue glasses, which complimented her hazel eyes. The third was just shorter than Sakura, and had chocolate-brown wavy hair that went to her waist, with light blue/green/grey eyes. The multi color eyed girl spoke first,

"Are you okay? What happened?" Fai smiled, and said in a laughing tone,

"We fell into this-" He looked around, and noticed it was a fountain, "fountain, that's all." They all looked unconvinced of that. Suddenly, the third girl had an understanding and excited look on her face, and bent towards them.

"Are you guys Sliders?" The boys gave her a weird look. Kurogane spoke first,

"What the hell is a "Sliders"?" Fai cut in.

"What he means to say is, we have no idea what a "Slider" is ..." The girl gasped.

"I'm sorry, my name is Dahlia. My tall brunette sister is Emeraude, and my other sister is Aqua. What are your names?" Fai smiled sweetly.

"My name is Fai D. Flowright. This tall, dark, and brooding man is Kurggy-"

"IT'S KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled, but Fai ignored him.

"The boy is Syaoran, this lovely girl here is Sakura, and this little creature is Mokona."

"Hello" Mokona said.

"Ahh, it talks; I've never seen a creature like it before. That must mean you ARE sliders."

"Again, what the hell are these sliders that you think we are?" Dahlia looked nervously around.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else, people are starting to notice you." Syaoran spoke up,

"Where can we go then?" Dahlia smiled,

"We can go to our house to talk, okay?" They looked at each other, and nodded. "Good, then come on, follow us."

As the boys walked behind the girls, Kurogane leaned closer to Fai.

"Hey Magician, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we don't even know who these girls are." Fai smiled at Kurogane.

"Kurgy, calm down. These girls seem quite friendly, and I'm sure that they can help us in our quest while we're here."

"Is there even a feather here?" Kurogane asked. Mokona nodded vigorously.

"Yes, there is one in this world. Not very close though." Mokona's ears drooped.

"Well, that answers that question. Mokona, do you know where the feather might be?" Fai asked, but Mokona shook his head. "Oh well, we'll just stay with these three lovely girls and find out as much as we can. Sakura and Syaoran seem to be having fun with Emeraude and Aqua." Fai observed, and just as he said that, Dahlia slowed down so she was walking near Fai and Kurogane.

"What are you doing back here with us, and not with your sisters and the others?" Kurogane asked coldly, and with distrust. Dahlia looked away, fearing that she wasn't wanted.

"I- is it okay if I walked with you?" Dahlia asked uncertainly. Fai cut in before Kurogane could say anything else that was insensitive,

"But of course you can Dahlia, Kurgaler has a colder way of doing things, but you'll get use to it." Dahlia smiled warmly at Fai.

"Thank you, Fai."

When they had reached a third of the way to the girls' home. Aqua moved next to Fai, and with Mokona, she asked Fai if they could talk in private. Fai accepted, and they moved far behind Kurogane and Dahlia.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kurogane asked gruffly. Dahlia shrugged. 'Whatever they're doing, I don't trust Aqua, she always does like to play tricks on others.'

Just as Aqua, Fai and Mokona returned, Fai smirked, then he said,

"oh Kuro-puu, I want to tell you something." Kurogane grunted, then moved beside him.

"What is it?" Just then, Fai smacked Kurogane upside the head, and giggled. Kurogane growled. "WHY YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Just as he began to reach for him, Fai jumped away from his reach, and began to run away. Unfortunately, he ran right into the road- more specifically, in front of a car. Kurogane grabbed Fai's jacket hood, and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. Kurogane sighed, looking at the lithe man in his arms- he seemed to have fainted. Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's shoulder. Then Fai smiled, and opened his eyes. Acting all surprised, he embraced the tall man.

"Oh, Kuro-puu, you saved me, thank you so much!" Fai said dramatically. Kurogane muttered something, then dropped him. As Fai sat there, huge crocodile tears began to form. "Kuro, your such a mean brute, dropping me like that."

"Yeah, such a grouch!" Mokona and Aqua chimed in, Mokona slapping Kurogane with his ears for good measures. "You guys are IDIOTS. And that girl is just as bad." Kurogane began walking faster towards Emeraude, Syaoran, and Sakura. Dahlia watched as Fai got up, then high-fived Aqua. As soon as that was done, they went back to walking to the girls' house.

"Well, here we are!" Emeraude announced, and the travelers looked up. It was a good sized house. As they entered, they noticed it was all quiet.

"Do you live here alone?" Syaoran asked. Dahlia shook her head,

"No, we live with our mom and dad, but they're on a trip for their anniversary, and won't be back until the end of the summer, so you can stay here for about two months." They all thought about that, as they continued on the tour. As they went up the stairs, they saw a hallway with five doors. One was at the far left of the hall, and opened enough to see it was a bathroom. The second door was light blue, with lots of swirls, and it appeared to have images of people in them.

"That's my room." Aqua announced, and opened her room to them. In it, was a bed with a white and purple blanket, the rest of the bed was white- including a small head and foot board. Her room was a light blue- like her door- it didn't have swirls on the walls, but she had many drawn pictures taped to them. There was also a piano. A desk sat next to the bed; it was a light wood, and was covered with neat stacks of paper, a few plants, and a mini zen garden- a square box with white sand, a few crystals in it, and a rake beside it. A small bookshelf crammed with books was across from the bed. Kurogane nodded his head at how clean it was, Fai and Mokona liked the colors and drawings, and Syaoran was interested in her bookcase.

When they were finished looking at her room, they moved to the next room. Its door was a dark green, and it made the newcomers think of a forest.

"This is my room." Dahlia said, and she began to open the door, but stopped, and looked at the group. "Just one warning for you guys: do NOT touch my collection."

"Collection of what?" Kurogane asked gruffly, not liking that someone was telling him what to do.

"You'll see." Was all she said as she opened her door.

Inside was a lighter green, her bed was metal, and the posts resembled thin trees, especially since the top had interwoven branches, and green cloth they could basically see through draped from them. Her room contained a desk with a laptop on it, a bookcase with just as many books as Aqua's- if not more, and a small end table made of dark wood, holding an alarm clock. What caught everyone's attention was like Aqua's room, Dahlia's wall were filled with decorations, but it was vastly different than Aqua's pictures. On her walls were several types of swords- short ones, long ones, even a few daggers, as well as a case for a bow, and an empty quiver. They could see that in the spaces that weren't covered in swords she had low shelves on her walls, and those were covered with plants.

Kurogane whistled, and moved to see one of the long swords that had two dragons as its' pommel. Just as he was about to reach out and grasp it, Dahlia was in his way.

"I just told you not to touch my collection." She said in a warning voice.

"This is your collection?" Kurogane asked. Dahlia was taken aback by his question.

"Yes, this is. Why?" Kurogane thought a moment,

"Because it is such a big collection, for one as young as yourself. Are you trained?" Dahlia looked at Kurogane with respect.

"I was trained slightly, but most people refuse to teach a teenager how to wield a weapon. What about you, are you a warrior?" Kurogane smirked,

"Actually, yes I am. One of the best in my world." Dahlia smiled,

"I guess then you can touch my collection, but you have to ask, and be very careful with them, okay?" Kurogane nodded. Emeraude then spoke up.

"Okay! Next is my room, then our parents room, then dinner time, and Dahlia, remember, we are ORDERING, you are not doing the cooking tonight." With a reluctant nod from Dahlia, they moved on to Emeraude's room. The door was a lime green with a rainbow E hung on it. When they went in, the walls were flamingo pink, her bed was a mess of pink, green, purple, and yellow colors- since everything on the bed was a mess. She had a low dresser that held a lot of makeup, perfumes, a huge CD player, and piles of clothes; there was so much clothes that even her floor was covered.

Embarrassed, Emeraude moved them onto the next room: their parents bedroom. Their room was simply white, with a huge king sized sleigh bed, covered by red sheets and pillows, and a black comforter. When that was done, they all went downstairs. Emeraude snatched up her cell phone, and looked at everyone.

"I hope everyone likes sushi, because that's what dinner will be." Emeraude stated; Sakura and Syaoran both nodded reassuringly, Kurogane nodded once, but Fai was looking very pale and green.

"Fai, if you want, I can make something for you." Dahlia said soothingly, making Fai smile as he accepted her offer. Emeraude nodded, and called their favorite sushi place.

"Hello, I would like to order your B4 boat, and eight orders of tempura ice cream." Emeraude paused as a voice said something to her, "What flavors of ice cream? Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, green tea, red bean, or ginger, guys?" she asked them. Kurogane and Aqua ordered green tea, Fai and Mokona ordered chocolate, Sakura and Syaoran ordered strawberry, Dahlia and Emeraude ordered Vanilla. Emeraude nodded, and hung up. "Okay, food should be here in half an hour." Then Emeraude thought of something, "we really should get you some clothes from here."

"And we still need to teach you about this world." Aqua said excitedly. Emeraude nodded,

"Alright, this is what we'll do: I'll take Kurogane and Fai to get clothes, since we don't have anything that would remotely fit either of you. Sakura, Syaoran, will you be okay with borrowing clothes from Aqua and Dahlia; Sakura looks to be about Aqua's size- more or less- and Dahlia has clothes that would definitely fit you, since she likes to wear guys clothes. If you're okay with sharing clothes, that is." Sakura and Syaoran quickly assured her that they were fine with that. Emeraude smiled.

"Good, let's go Fai and Kurogane."

"I'm coming too!" Aqua called, and Emeraude reluctantly agreed.

"Where are we going exactly, and how are we getting there, Emeraude?" Kurogane asked as Emeraude walked to a door that was not the front door. Emeraude looked at him. "We'll be going to a small store about- oh- eight minutes away. And we're going by car." Just before she walked out the door, she stopped; "And please, call me Em instead- it's easier."

Em placed the key into the ignition, and started up the car. She looked at Aqua, fai, and Kurogane to make sure they were buckled in, opened the garage door, and slowly stepped on the gas pedal, moving the car out onto the road. Once there, she started driving. After a few tense moments from Kurogane and Fai, they started talking to Aqua and Em; asking about things they passed and asking more about them. "So, how old are all three of you girls Tonikaku?" Fai gave Kurogane a weird look, and Em's confused eyes were seen is the rearview mirror for a second- looking at him.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Kuro-puu?" (What did you say, Kuro-puu?) Fai asked.

"jigoku wa nani desu ka?! watashi tachi wa amarini Mokona kara kore made idō shi te i masu! watashi tachi wa kore made iku no ni sare te i nai, to nobe ta!" (What the hell?! We've moved too far from Mokona! You said that we weren't going far!) Kurogane yelled, not caring that no one would understand him.

"Odayaka na daun! watashi wa eran dara mōshiwake ari mase n, watashi tachi wa Mokona wa hito no honyaku sha deshi ta koto o shitte iru, sono ue, watashi tachi wa, kore made de wa ari mase n ari mase n deshi ta." (Calm down! I'm sorry, we didn't know that Mokona was a translator for you guys, besides, for us, this is not that far.) Kurogane had a look of astonishment as Aqua spoke his language fluently.

"Watashi o rikai suru koto ga deki masu ka?" (You can understand me?) He asked hesitantly.

"Riyū wa i masu. Koko de wa, nippon to yobareru, to watashi wa, totemo yokatta node, watashi wa sore ga gakushū shi ta shi masu. Watashi wa chōdo watashi ga shitte iru nihongo wa kihon teki ni anata to onaji koto o ureshiku eran dara." (Why yes. Here, it's called Japanese, and I loved it so much, that I learned it. I'm just glad that the Japanese I know is basically the same as yours.) aqua said in an excited tone.

Fai was looking at the two with confusion.

"Maddy parla Giapponese, la stessa lingua sembra che Kurogane parla." (Maddy can speak Japanese- the same language it seems that Kurogane speaks.) Em said, and Fai smiled;

"Vous comprenez ce que je dis, mais je dois dire, votre langue est légèrement différente que la mienne."

(You understand what I say, although I must say, your language is slightly different then mine.)

"SO italiano, non vi sembra che conoscano il francese- similari, ma diverse."(I know Italian, you seem you know French- similar, yet different.) Fai had a miscievious look, and faced Kurogane.

"Grand chiot, tu es tellement mignon!"

(Big Puppy, you're so cute!)

''Anata no riten ni kore o shiyō shi te ōru ! kare wa nani deshi ta desho u ka?"(You're using this to your advantage! What did he say?)

Em relayed what Fai said, then Aqua told Kurogane. Kurogane gave Fai a look of pure murder. Em started talking to Aqua in a quick flurry of their "English", to which Aqua nodded, and turned her whole torso around so she could look straight at Kurogane.

"Shi te kudasai, kuruma wa, EM konran sase te eru koto ga deki, kanojo wa doraibu suru koto ga deki mase n, kuruma nani ka hitto suru baai ga ari masu., kanojo wa kanojo ga nani ka ni hitto shi ta baai, sonogo, kanojo wa michi no sokumen ni mama ni shi te oki masho u to no faito o shi nai. Tandoku de. Matawa tabun mada yori yoi - kare to shi masu." (Please, don't fight in the car, Em might get distracted; she won't be able to drive, then the car might hit something; And she says if she hits something, then she'll leave you on the side of the road. Alone. Or maybe better yet- with him.) Aqua pointed to Fai- who was busy acting innocent.

Kurogane gave a huff of anger, but did as requested, and thoroughly ignored Fai by watching the scenery on his side of the car; Asking Aqua a question here and there. Soon they had reached a huge building. It was grey with many red banners around the place.

"Quel est cet endroit?"

(What is this place?) Fai asked questionly.

"Questo è Cc negozio di vestiti; avremo entrambi di tre completi, uno per giorni caldi, uno per i giorni freschi e un extra. Ma..."(This is Tors clothes store; We will get both of you three outfits; one for warmer days, one for cool days, and an extra. But...) Em began to think for a second, "C'è una cosa che dovrò fare per Syaoran che Dahlia non è per lui: ."(There is one thing we'll have to get for Syaoran that Dahlia doesn't have for him: a swimming suit.) Fai nodded, and after Aqua repeated everything for Kurogane, they agreed, and went into the store.

They walked to the men's part of the store, and Em began looking through the clothes. Soon, she had two shirts, and two pairs of shorts. Handing Fai a thin white t-shirt and light blue shorts, she showed him the change rooms, how they were used, then with a

"Quando avrete finito, uscito modo che possiamo vedere." (When your done, come out so we can see.) She gently pushed him in. She gave Kurogane a pair of dark green cargo shorts, and a black tank top, he went into his own change room as far away from Fai's as he could. Kurogane was out first, and everyone really liked his outfit. Fai soon after, and every girl stared at him. Em made an upset noise,

"La tua camicia è troppo breve. Vuoi che me trovare uno più lungo?" (Your shirt is too short. Do you want me to find a longer one?) She began berating herself for finding Kurogane a shirt that fit him, but Fai's ended an inch or so from his waist. Fai just smiled politely,

"non, c'est bien; J'aime cette façon de toute façon." (no, it's fine; I like it this way anyways.)

They went back in, and Em gave them a new outfit. Kurogane was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with three buckles on each outer leg. Fai wore a black sleeveless t-shirt, and blue jeans. Em also bought a red with silver dragons swim suit for Kurogane, a dark blue with silver swirls swim suit for Fai, and a green swim suit for Syaoran. Finally they were at the cash registers, and Kurogane couldn't help but notice that the girls in this country wore next to nothing; they wore shorts that barely met the middle of their thighs, and shirts that showed a lot of the stomachs, or boobs. He then realized that Em was wearing a deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt ended just before mid-thigh. Aqua was more decent, wearing a light blue tank top with spaghetti straps, and a frilly black skirt ending just above the knee.

"Chotto." (Hey.) he waited until she nodded to him, "Koko ni subete no onnanoko wa, kono yō na, tokihogusu no fuku o ki te i masu ka? naze?"(do all girls here wear such- revealing clothes? Why?) he gestured to a group of girls like that. Aqua thought for a second.

"īe, subete no onnanoko ga nai. Daria wa omo ni kapuripantsu o mi ni tsuke te iru. Kanojo wa mata, amarini mo tokihogusu shatsu o kiru koto wa nai. Shikashi, fuku o tsukuru hitobito wa, sore ga 'sutairu' de aru node, sore wa kihon teki ni karera ga tsukuru subete de aru to kangae te i masu. Purasu no on'nanoko wa, sore ga hokanohito o hikitsukeru to kangaete iru yōda."

(no, not all girls do. Dahlia mostly wears capris. She also would never wear too revealing shirts. But the people who make clothes believe that it's in "style", so that's basically all they make. Plus girls seem to think it will attract others.) Kurogane nodded, understanding most of what she said.

"we're done here. Time to go home!" Em said in English. They took their purchases, and walked to the car- only to find it raining. "EEKK!" Em screeched as she ran to the car. Aqua, fai, and Kurogane walked calmly after her. Aqua sighed, making both men figure that she did this often.

Quick Author's note:

Well, first chapter is done, I hope you all will enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. It also will get more interesting, and I'll be keeping a pretty tight updating schedule, about once a week (unless I'm feeling evil, and wait a week longer.) Also, for anyone that knows Japanese, or Italian, and I got something wrong, then I'm sorry; I used translator. I'm not good at French; I don't even know any other language except English (I've tried learning, but I suck). The only reason Fai's French is good, is because I have a friend that has a mind for different languages, and helped me with that part. So I'd like to thank Kidagurash for the French, and if anyone is completely upset with any of the language mess ups, maybe you could write it correctly, and I'll change it (I'll also give thanks to you). Anyways, have a good day!


End file.
